Bound
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Young warlock, Dick Grayson, is sought out by his lover for a long-awaited surprise. [BirdFlash. Warlock AU.]


**a/n: **There are very few times I get overwhelmed by inspiration, and it's been so long since I experienced it that I'd forgotten about how amazing it feels. The source of my inspiration comes from a wonderful picture I saw on tumblr, and I'm very sure I'm going to write more from this universe I've created.

So I hope people will enjoy my **Warlock AU. **Please do review if you are interested from more stories from this universe.

* * *

**-o-**

His fingers tightened around the bird in his hand, more blood seeping out from its dead body and into the bottle. He'd hard the footsteps, and even if he somehow hadn't he would've sensed the other male's presence. It was hard not noticing a counterpart that had been with him for years and never left his side.

Richard simply squeezed harder, determined to get out as much blood from the bird as possible. He needed a new storage, and didn't like killing without reason. When he first had taken the bird's life he may as well use every single piece of the animal's body. His lover could use some of the feathers to make new earrings.

"Isn't it kind of ironic that someone who goes by the name Robin is killing off a bird in the middle of his brewing room?"

A small smirk tugged on the corner of Dick's lips. He glanced up, lightly rolling the unlit cigarette in his mouth. He had a weird habit of keeping it in-between his lips before really lighting it.

Wallace sent him a grin and leaned against the wall, admiring the warlock in all his mystic glory. He enjoyed watching Dick like this. Concentrated - a little brutal - but most of all _casual_. The redhead kept his eyes calmly on his lover as the brunet filled the bottle to its peek with the bird's blood.

Then Dick let the animal slip from his fingers. No sooner had the bird been released from his grasp before their cat, Ace, had locked its fangs around it, but one stern look from his master told him that eating it was out of the question. The feline simply jumped onto the nearest table and put the bird in its place. Wally could use of the feathers later.

Even if Ace sent it a longing look he knew better than to question his owners, and thus decided to curl up like a ball on top of the table.

Wallace chuckled and grabbed for a napkin and an extra chair. He then sat down beside his lover, holding it out for Dick to take. The brunet served him a slight smirk and accepted, wiping the blood from his fingers and arm at once, before removing the cigarette. He snapped his fingers and it was gone. He could summon it later when he needed it.

Richard absently noted that his nails needed a trim. A warlock's nails grew too fast for his liking. They were starting to become quite sharp. "It was a pet-name, Walls. It doesn't mean more than that."

"I distinctly remember it had to do with your _size_ as a little kid." While snickering, strong, defined arms wrapped around Richard's shoulders, bringing him close. Wally then kissed his ear and whispered: "Man, how you've grown. It's hard to believe you used to be such a little squirt."

Dick wasn't in the mood to give his lover a harsh shove in the chest for commenting upon his former size. Instead he found himself smiling a bit fondly at a distant memory that entered his brain. The first time they'd met; they'd been such small boys, barely qualifying as trainees for their mighty mentors who now were just… well, _memories_. Dick's hold around Wally's arms tightened as he closed his eyes.

"It feels like an eternity since we met," he mumbled, and then smirked slowly. "You were such a dork."

This earned him a huff from the man whose arms were currently wrapped tightly around him. "_Hey_, I was a bit _late_ with the whole spell casting thing. At least my potions were always better than anyone else's!" The redhead defended, frowning. He'd always been the best potion brewer. Although Dick was excellent himself at potion brewing, most of his advanced skills were learned from Wally. They'd used years of their longer-than-human lives to perfect what their mentors had taught them, and used each other's specialities to their advantages. They were both masters in one another's fields now thanks to each other.

Dick turned his head, and for a moment he just gazed at Wally, finding himself leaning in to nuzzle the freckled cheek softly. This place was small; quite a contrast to the manor Dick's father had left him, but it hadn't felt right living there. Once their mentors had died - and later been avenged - Richard and Wallace had retreated back to more… _quiet_ lives. Although they both resented the human race, they'd rather stay peaceful. The killers of their mentors had been dealt with; there were no more issues for them to get involved with.

And now they were here. Far from humanity, settled down in a house in the middle of thick, enchanted woods. It was a good life, a peaceful one. Despite their restless natures, it had suited them well. They were happy.

Wally smiled. "Breakfast?"

Dick tilted his head, copied his lover's smile, and nodded softly. "Sure thing."

"Oh, but _first_-"

The youngest warlock raised an eyebrow when his lover dug his fingers inside his pocket, seemingly trying to fetch something he wasn't _quite_ sure where was. He raised an impatient eyebrow, first now feeling how his stomach twisted in hunger. He could easily make the kitchen's equipment bake bread and prepare his breakfast on its own - really, all he had to do was snap his fingers while concentrating a little - but waiting for Wallace hadn't disappointed him before…

"Ah _found it_!"

"What is- oh."

A ring was slid on his finger instantly. It was homemade. Just like the rest of their charms and accessories were. Most had a purpose; very few were actually just for appearance, but this one was special. Dick knew that from the moment he laid his gaze upon it. Trained eyes studied the stone used in the silver ring, and they widened slightly. That color. Blue, shiny; almost like it was glimmering…

"But it's… this stone…"

Wally's smirk stretched, and he squeezed his lover's hand. "I have the other one ready. You know there's only two of those exact one; that stone only has one match, heh. All we have to do is wear them for three days so they can become one with our souls and there we go. We're good and ready."

"Eighty five years, Walls." Dick's look was teasing as he grasped his lover's similar tank top, and pulled him forwards so their foreheads were pressed together. "You always promised you'd get us one of these, but I thought you'd _forgotten_."

The redhead's grin was sort of sheepish, and Dick could not keep himself from thinking how downright _adorable_ it truly was that his lover was _blushing_. He certainly hadn't done that in a while. Well, unless they were _naked_.

This was part two of _the_ ritual; a ritual that would forever tie their souls together. It had been such a common thing in the old days; when magic folk far outnumbered the humans. Part one had already been performed when they were younger. They had the marks on their necks to prove it.

Now, with the phasma stones, they would complete part two.

Part three… well, that would require some anagrams, and some words Dick would have to dig up in his father's old books.

And then, after part three was completed, they would have to make love. On top of the anagram.

Dick had never truly seen the ritual in the works, but he was certain there was a whole chapter of soul binding in _Libro Víncula_; the oldest book his beloved father had left him. Soul binding was an advanced technique after all. Neither dark nor light magic, really, but _advanced_. This was why old witches and warlocks (or unusually powerful ones) had prepared it for the younger lovers back in the old days.

Now, only warlocks and witches at his and Wally's level could complete such a process safely.

Dick inhaled softly. "We're really doing this."

"Yeah… If you want it as much as I do."

It wasn't like anyone _had_ to bind their souls. Humans didn't, but they weren't human. Far from it, and even if Dick had never seen or read about the process of the ritual they'd heard a lot about bound souls when they grew up. His father and his surrogate mother had been bound, and Bruce had said his biological parents had been too. He vaguely remembered Selina's warm lap, and her hand stroking his hair, telling him how she could feel Bruce's heartbeat even if he wasn't even in the house.

It made something inside him twist.

He missed them, but the moment Bruce's life was taken so was Selina's.

That was one of the bigger agreements when one completed the ritual.

Two bodies. One soul. Bound. The death of one meant the death of the other.

Though Dick had lived for a long time; he saw no reason in continuing unless he could be by Wally's side for the rest of his remaining days. They would always look like they did now. Young, strong, and powerful, but they would grow older on the inside. There was a limit to when they had the power to perform this kind of ritual and when they wouldn't be able to.

But Dick didn't have any doubts.

He wanted this. He wanted to be fully mated and _bound_.

"Like you need to ask, Walls. This is all I want."

Wally pulled him up from his chair, and Dick's arms wrapped around the redhead's shoulders. He'd used to stand on his tip-topes, but now he was just a few inches shorter. It was more comfortable that way when the redhead passionately claimed the younger warlock's lips, sighing softly through his nose. His grip went from Wally's shoulders to his arms. Said grip tightened as the redhead swayed them lightly to non-existing music.

At some point the redhead must've snapped his fingers because Dick could hear the sounds of baking from the kitchen. Right. Breakfast. He'd been too busy nuzzling his face against the redhead's neck to notice. Right now, knowing that in a matter of days they were going to be _bound_, he was hungrier for something completely different.

Wally grinned, white teeth showing as he ran his fingers over the new addition on Dick's hand. He already had so many rings on his fingers. Wally had a couple too, but not nearly as many. Even so, he couldn't wait to finish his own ring and prepare for the ritual.

"I love you, you know." Dick's voice was softer than usual when he brushed a piece of red hair from Wally's face. He kissed the redhead's cheek lovingly. "Even if you took your sweet time locating those stones."

"… Well, it wasn't like _I_ was the one who _had_ to-"

Dick held up his finger, silencing him. "_You_ were the one that promised."

"Great, okay, _fine_, but I have them now. That's all that matters."

Nodding his head, the youngest warlock snapped his fingers.

Wally didn't possess the ability to transport himself. Instead, he was the only heir left to the arts of speed magic, giving him the ability to run and move at a pace that far outdid any other creature. Dick, however, was a master at transporting himself from one place to another.

It just so happened he'd chosen their bedroom.

Convenient.

_Very_ convenient.

"Breakfast won't be done for a while." Dick grinned.

"True…"

"I have an idea of how we can pass the time."


End file.
